This invention relates to a self-propelled watercraft and more particularly to an improved, high utility high speed self-propelled watercraft.
A wide variety of watercraft have been proposed for varying purposes. Although power or sail propelled watercraft have certain advantages, they also have some disadvantages. In many regards, self-propelled watercraft can offer greater satisfaction for the user than watercraft that are propelled either by motors or sails. However, the type of self-propelled watercraft previously employed, such as canoes, outrigger canoes, kayaks and sea kayaks have had some disadvantages. There is a particular need for a small self-propelled watercraft that can be employed in a wide variety of conditions such as shallow water and channels which may be chocked with weeds and in addition in open water such as the ocean or large seas. However, the prior art watercraft used in an open ocean and which have offered high degrees of stability and speed have been propelled by many individuals and have been quite large.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved small self-propelled watercraft than can be utilized in a wide variety of waters and water conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved small self-propelled watercraft of this type which can be easily knocked down and transported and which is light in weight and easily manipulated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved light weight small self-propelled watercraft of the outrigger type propelled by a single fin like oar.
With a watercraft powered by a single fin like oar, the oar normally embodies an oar element having a fin that is pivotally supported at its outer end and which acts like the tail of a fish as the oar is pivoted back and forth in its oarlock. The amount of pivotal movement of the fin relative to the oar element will govern the efficiency of the oar in its operation. Many times, it is desirable to provide some adjustment in the amount of pivotal movement of the fin. However, it is disadvantageous if the operator must stop the watercraft and move to the rear end of the oar element where the fin is positioned to provide such an adjustment.
It is, therefore, a further object to this invention to provide an improved arrangement for adjusting the pivotal range of movement of the fin from the oar handle and while the oar is being stroked back and forth.
It has also been found that the efficiency of this type of oar can be significantly improved if the only portion which is submerged in the body of water in which the watercraft is operating is the fin like blade.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved oar of this type wherein the oar includes an arrangement which precludes anything more than the fin being submerged in the body of water in which the oar is operating.
As is well known, boats with conventional oars may be rowed either in forward or reverse directions. However, with a fin like oar of the type described, it is not possible with conventional constructions to permit rowing in a reverse direction.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved fin type of oar wherein the fin may be pivoted between a forward rowing position and a rearward rowing position from the handle and while the oar is being operated.
There is a particular advantage in operating an oar of this type if the oarlock is mounted on a carriage that is slidably supported transversely across the watercraft. This type of arrangement permits very efficient and very effective rowing. However, with conventional structures the operator must exert the full force on the oar to move it in either direction.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved arrangement incorporating a spring for storing energy during the stroking motion in one direction to relieve the operator from some of the rowing force in the reverse direction of movement.
It has also been proposed to provide a moveable foot rest that is connected to the oarlock so that the operator may use his leg motion also to move the oar lock during the rowing motion. However, it is also desirable to permit the user to adjust his foot position on the oarlock support.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved arrangement for supporting an oar of this type and permitting the rider to adjust his foot position.